


A Time to Forget

by Rivulet027



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his latest mission takes him to Pittsburgh Jack goes to Babylon after to forget. Brian takes him home. OC char death (suicide).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usakeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakeh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with these fandoms. Neither is my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> Pairing: Brian/Jack, hints towards Brian/Justin, Brian/Michael and of course Jack/Ianto.
> 
> A/N: Written for usakeh who won 1500 words from me through gulf_aid_now. Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy your fic. She requested Brian/Jack. This takes place slightly post S1 for QaF, but no knowledge of the show is actually needed. It’s pre-series for Torchwood, though I mention John from S2 and reference the episode ‘Fragments’.

Jack watched the crush of people, most moving to the rhythm of the music, a few to their own internalized beats, as he sipped his drink. His mission was over, his team contacted and he’d be headed back to them in the morning.

His team…It was supposed to be Alex’s team. He was the type of hero that thundered in at the last moment, saved the day, made a few quips and walked away. It worked for the Doctor, why couldn’t it work for him? Alex had been a leader one could trust, until a glimpse of the future had made him take a gun to each and every member of his team, except the one person he knew he couldn’t kill.

Years of building a team, after that, and Jack still wasn’t sure he’d done Alex’s gift justice. Despite all his bravado he wasn’t sure any one of his team couldn’t see straight through him to the nerves he felt when he lead them towards danger. None of them acted as though they saw, Suzie maybe, but none of the others. They certainly hadn’t even begun to question him. His call and orders for Tosh and Ianto to deal with the paperwork while he dealt with the clean up and on top of that to keep this mission away from Owen’s eyes had gone unquestioned. They simply had done so.

He hadn’t even needed to explain that his trip to Pittsburgh was to take care of the same kind of parasitic alien that had killed Owen’s fiancé.

The clean-up had been easy enough, as he’d gotten to the victim before surgery. Only one person and the alien had died this time. They hadn’t found a way to keep the victim alive yet.

He couldn’t forget that young man’s eyes. A pleading blue fear had stared at him, out of those eyes, begging for another answer, begging for his problems to be fixable. Jack had been helpless, no options to give.

He couldn’t forget those eyes.

He hadn’t even pulled the trigger, hadn’t handed the man the gun, hadn’t even suggested it. Suicide and it was still his fault, still his mess to clean up.

Jack hated the part of him that thought it was easier this way, so much easier than bringing the man to Owen and asking his team to find a solution they hadn’t thought of yet. Easier than the truth of why Owen shoved everyone at least two arms lengths away coming out into the open.

He remembered Owen’s anger, Owen’s tears.

He couldn’t forget the victim’s eyes. He couldn’t even say the man’s name to himself as it would make the horror of the night all that more real.

When had he become so cold? So disillusioned?

Jack had needed to forget, hence the drink and Babylon. It had been relatively simple to talk his way past the ‘member’s only’ and ‘where’s your card’ to get inside. As he stared out at the crowd Jack found himself wondering if he deserved to forget?

Jack stared down at his drink and paused, replaying the question and decided he’d been stuck out of his own time far too long, if his line of thinking had taken that turn. He stared out at the crowd again, gaze scanning, seeking.

Jack’s gaze paused on a blonde, dancing seductively against a slightly taller man. The dance was seductive in nature, but there was a newness to the movement and for a moment Jack found it endearing. Then the blonde started to scan the crowd, looking for someone else and Jack saw blue eyes take him in.

He couldn’t spend the night staring into blue eyes if he tried and the boy was too young anyway.

A short red head caught his eye next. He was weaving through the crowd, gait laid back, unworried though Jack could see the tension in his shoulders. Red stopped in front of a broad, dark hair man who could’ve used less hair gel. Jack watched as the two talked for a moment before they disappeared deeper into the crowd.

He was too short, Jack decided. No, that was too picky, Jack liked short. He could do short. Too unavailable, though Jack could’ve changed that. Too much work, Jack decided. He just wanted to forget. He wasn’t looking for a faux romance.

Not when he was leaving in the morning and most definitely not when Ianto had finally relaxed enough in his presence to finally start trading quips and hesitantly flirting back. There was more to Ianto’s story than he’d let on, but Jack had been too busy to root out the truths hidden behind half-truths.

A tall willowy man caught Jack attention. Jack took in the pink pants and almost, but not quite matching mesh top with a grin. Now that could be fun! Then Jack caught sight of the friend the tall man was dancing with and stopped.

Dark hair and a smile that made his entire face light up. His jeans were just slightly too baggy, but he had a Batman T-shirt on that clung to him alluringly. He laughed at a comment by his dance partner, grinned and said something that was lost to Jack through distance and the buzz of the crowd. Him, Jack thought, I could lose myself in that smile.

Jack set his drink down and began to make his way through the crowd, not letting the man out of his sight. The more he watched, the more he wanted. The two danced as if they were friends, not too close, but comfortably and Jack couldn’t see a reason he wouldn’t be able to pull his query away.

The tall man leaned in and still the words were lost to Jack. The dark haired man turned and Jack just barely caught a glimpse of dark sensual eyes before his vision was being filled by hazel eyes and a handsome face.

Jack paused. Those eyes were filled with promises to strip him naked and make him scream.

The man hooked fingers into his belt loops and began to pull him closer. Jack glanced over the man’s shoulder, towards those dark eyes again and got a kiss on his neck in response, one meant to pull his attention back.

Jack turned, “Is this one of those possessive things are do you just want me?”

“Does it matter?”

Jack spotted that blonde again, lips frowning, face a bit angry.

“Got a triangle?” he asked.

“I don’t do attachments.”

Jack smirked, magic words, “Good, I leave tomorrow.”

This got him a small smile and the man’s lean body pressed against his, “Got a coat to reclaim or you ready to leave right now?”

Jack stared, brushed his thumb against those promising lips as he decided. He’d left his coat in the hotel not willing to risk losing it so some idiot at this club, so that wasn’t an issue, but did he want a name? Just as he leaned in to capture lips Jack found his hands pushed away and lips claiming his. Jack turned till their bodies were pressed full against each other as he pushed back with his tongue, tried to lay a claim of his own. It was wet, heated and an almost messy experience, hitting closer to that desperate ‘have to do this now’ he’d always had with John and that no one had quite managed to touch since.

Jack slowed, let the other man lead him towards their tongues dancing instead.

Naked and now, Jack’s mind told him as he pulled away and said simply, “Jack.”

Jack watched as eyebrows rose into slight annoyance, “Let’s leave then.”

Jack tried different names on the man as he sat in the passenger side of the jeep. When the man finally parked the car he turned, “Why do you want my name?”

Jack leaned in, trailed light fingers over the man’s arms and slowly down his shirt, “Trying to figure out what I should be screaming when I come. I’ve found people get offended when yell the wrong thing.”

The man’s eyes half closed, “Well I’m not going to remember yours.”

“That a challenge?”

“The truth,” the man said as he pulled away and started to move away from the jeep.

Jack pulled him back and pressed him up against the jeep, using his body to pin him slightly as he laid kisses along his jaw line, then nipped his way up from neck to ear. As he began to grind slightly Jack said low and in almost a whisper, “Don’t you want to know that you made me scream your name? Know that you put that name there, on my lips, in my mouth, that’s it’s going to be the only thought I have as we move together?”

Jack leaned in and found that spot on his way up the other man’s neck, the one that had made him pant, then sucked.

With a moan the other man gave in, “Brian.”

Jack pulled him into a kiss for it and found himself push, spun and pushed up against the jeep as Brian took control of the kiss. Brian pulled back and Jack met eyes that moved searchingly over him. Brian pulled away and headed towards his apartment, the message clear. Come or don’t. I don’t care.

“You try too hard,” Jack commented as they headed towards the lift.

Brian swore then told him, “I didn’t sign up for a lecture.”

Jack smirked as Brian closed the door and they began to move. He closed the distance between them, “No lecture, but you already have me for the rest of the night. Quirks don’t throw me, I live for them. Still gonna have to change one thing.”

Jack pulled Brian in for a kiss just as Brian was formulating his question. He walked them back to the nearest wall and pressed Brian against it, wasn’t surprised when Brian turned the tables and spun him against the wall. Jack let it happen and grabbed Brian’s hands when Brian tried to start in on his clothes.

Jack met Brian’s annoyed look with a sultry smile and promised, “All night and by the end of it you will be screaming my name.”

Brian smirked, leaned in and met him in a wet, open mouthed promise of so much more.

Jack decided that he could worry about being a leader when he was back to his team. He could forget them for a night and the responsibilities he’d never asked for. He could forget blue eyes begging for an answer he hadn’t had.


End file.
